The Spartan
"Let your saga record that you were killed by The Spartan." 'The Spartan '''is the main protagonist and playable character of ''Spartan: Total Warrior. In the game Early Life On Mount Olympus, there was a handmaiden of Aphrodite who meddled in the affairs of the Gods. She learned of an affair between Aphrodite and Ares and revealed it to Hephaestus. The Gods then banished Ares, who killed the handmaiden in revenge. Suspecting that Ares would seek revenge on the handmaiden's son as well, the Gods blessed the boy with immortal powers and great warrior skills, and, for his safety, erased all knowledge of his past. After the boy was sent to live with the warriors of Sparta, Ares desired to exact vengeance onto the boy, creating a dark plan which he would initiate years later. The boy knew nothing of this, and grew up with no memory of his past, his family, or even his own name. Attack of Rome In later years, the forces of the Roman Empire would threaten the city of Sparta, being led by the emperor, Tiberius, and commanded by his general, Crassus. The boy, at the time a novice warrior, was allowed by King Leonidas to aid Sparta in their war. Ares then contacted the Spartan and presented himself as an ally. The God of War promised to aid him in his quest for discovering his past; in return, The Spartan would have to deliver the vengeance Ares desired. After this, The Spartan and his allies, Castor and Pollux, fought the Romans, who were attempting to enter the city. The Spartans were able to fight off the attack. The Romans then unleashed the mechanical man known as Talos in an attempt to destroy the city's walls. Even as the Romans attacked one of Sparta's gates, The Spartan fended off the Roman attack and defeated Talos by using catapults. After the battle against Talos, The Spartan and Castor invade a Roman camp as per the directions of Ares, who told The Spartan to capture Athena's Blades from the camp. After entering the camp and killing many Romans, the duo free the prisoners, grab the Blades of Athena, and ally themselves with the Amazon princess, Electra. They escape the camp, only to encounter Pollux and other Spartans who were sent by Leonidas to find the two runaways. After Pollux revealed that explosives were placed under a nearby bridge and set to blow in a short time, the Spartans were then assigned a task: hold off the Romans and protect the prisoners until the bridge explodes. They succeed in this, and Electra then commanded the Spartans to take her to King Leonidas in order to reveal information concerning a new war machine the Romans intend to use against Sparta. The Last Stand and Battle Against the Barbarians The battle against the Spartans and the Romans would then continue, with the Romans revealing their weapon: a massive machine which can turn men to stone powered by the Gorgon Medusa. After facing many enemies, overcoming many obstacles, and avoiding the attacks created from the deadly weapon, the Spartan finally found himself face to face with the Roman general, Crassus. After defeating him, the Medusa weapon was destroyed, due to Crassus' tampering of the machine. Ares then sent a message to The Spartan, telling him to go to Troy in order to obtain the Spear of Achilles, a weapon which would supposedly save Sparta. The Spartan then journeyed to Troy along with Electra, Pollux, Castor, and an army of Spartans, keeping their journey unknown to Leonidas. As the Spartans rested, barbarians suddenly attacked, but were repelled by the Spartans, who also managed to free several prisoners held captive by the barbarians. The Spartan and Electra then saved an entire village from the grasp of the barbarians, defeating their leader, Beowulf, while the Spartan had Castor and Pollux go to Troy. Ruins of Troy Upon arriving at Troy, the Spartan was separated from his allies via unknown means. Along the way, he decimated both Roman and Praetorian soldiers, and later encountered Sejanus, a necromancer and Praetorian Prefect, who summoned an army of undead legionaries. After fighting through Sejanus' forces, which also included more undead soldiers and skeletons, he found Achilles' tomb. Upon finding the tomb of Achilles, along with his spear, Sejanus created the Spartan's Nemesis, a clone of the Spartan which had taken the spear beforehand. The Spartan and his Nemesis battled, with the Spartan emerged victorious and claiming the spear from his defeated foe. His companions returned, and they all escaped Troy, but not before discovering that while they were journeying to Troy, the Romans crushed the city of Sparta and took control of it. After escaping the ruins, the Spartan had to battle the Hydra, which was awakened by Sejanus in an attempt to kill him. The Spartan killed the beast, and headed to Athens along with his companions. Athens The Spartan journeyed to Athens to watch Archimedes give a speech to his fellow Athenians. Archimedes told the Spartan that he had caught wind of an assassination attempt on him, so the orator tasked him with killing the assassins. Upon doing so, the Spartan was informed by one of the rebels that Roman spies had infiltrated the crowd as civilians, and the Spartan was tasked with killing them before they could reach their safehouses. Upon dealing with the last of the spies, the Spartan accompanied Archimedes to a safe location, protecting him from more Romans who were tasked with killing him. When they arrived, he learned from Archimedes that Sejanus was in Athens, and told him about his invention, the Eyes of Apollo. Sejanus attempted to draw the Spartan out by hosting a mass execution of rebel partisans, which drew him and the rest of their allies out. The Spartan and their allies soon went to Athena's shrine, but found Praetorian Legionaries guarding it. Not willing to risk the information, the Spartan was tasked with finding the Sisters of the Resistance, and they assisted the Spartan by luring the Praetorians at the shrine away. Now in contact with their spy, the Spartan was given a key by another partisan to obtain an invisibility potion. The Spartan entered the prison and freed his fellow comrades, before bringing them back to the safe house. With their allies secured, Archimedes informed them of how to enter the mansion and to activate the last Eye of Apollo. The Spartan, Castor, Pollux and the remaining warriors ambushed one of the cohorts around the city, obtaining the key to the mansion. Sejanus, who had been waiting for them with a large mass of soldiers, attempted to stop them but failed, and the last Eye of Apollo was activated. They now headed to another temple where they could activate Archimedes' weapon, the Lightning Gun. The Spartan activated the remaining crystals, which allowed him to shoot down Ladon, though Sejanus survived. The Spartan then killed Sejanus after a long battle, and watched as Castor mourned Pollux's death. The Gates of Saturn The Spartan accompanied Castor to the Gates of Saturn, a mountain fortress through the Alps that was the only way they could reach Rome by foot. Castor tasked the Spartan with taking out two ballista mounts and the fort's sally ports, which he successfully completed before meeting up with him at the walls. The Spartan helped his comrades siege the castle. After clearing a courtyard, Sejanus greeted the Spartan, confusing him as he believed he killed him in Athens. Sejanus confirmed this, but told the Spartan that he was much more resourceful. The Spartan escaped Sejanus' trap and after intense fighting, killed his four Priestesses before finally killing Sejanus himself. Roman Catacombs Upon arriving on the outskirts of Rome, the Spartan journeyed into the Roman underground alone. He encountered several Romans and gladiators, before entering a confined area with a Vial of Rage. The Spartan grabbed the Vial and slew the reinforcements who arrived, and found a Spartan warrior who opened the gates for him. As the warrior opened the gates, the Spartan watched a beast charge at a Roman squad. The Spartan fought his way through the catacombs, eventually finding more of his allies imprisoned with barbarians and gladiators. The Spartan opened the cells and protected as much allies as possible before heading into a large chamber, where a group of Romans greeted them. The Minotaur arrived and killed the Romans and Spartans, leaving the Spartan himself to kill the Minotaur while fighting Roman reinforcements. City of Rome After slaying the Minotaur, the Spartan arrived at the Colosseum where he heard a large explosion. Upon arriving to investigate, he saved Electra from being killed by Roman soldiers. Electra informed the Spartan that their plan went awry, and told him to save Castor. The Spartan stormed the Colosseum and saved Castor from execution, but soon became separated from him. The Spartan fought his way through many intense battles with the Romans and gladiators, before finally confronting Tiberius, who jumped off to his death after cryptically speaking about his "master". The Spartan soon encountered Ares, who told him of his past as a reward for completing "his" vengeance. The Spartan was able to defeat Ares due to his god-like powers, and states that he has avenged his people. Gallery The Spartan 002.jpg|Promotional art of The Spartan holding the Spear of Achilles. Spartan-vs-gladiators.jpg|The Spartan faces off against the Gladiators of Rome. Category:Characters Category:Spartans Category:Protagonists